Unexpected
by kawaiiworld
Summary: Gerita Mpreg and fluff! Italy falls ill and Germany is worried but this isn't just any illness! Cuteness and hilarity ensue [COMPLETE]
1. Illness?

**Chapter One: Illness?**

The small, red-haired nation rested his chin on his hands and stared intently at the almost-empty plate in the centre of the table. Sure, he should have been listening to what his fellow nation – and lover – Germany was saying about the economy but there was only one cookie left and it was calling his name. Italy reached tentatively for the cookie, like it was an unexploded bomb, and was mere inches from it when a speedy hand grabbed it and shoved it into his all-American mouth.

"Vee~" Italy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Wasn't the meeting over yet? He was bored out of his mind and his curl was growing limper by the minute.

Finally Germany sat down, back in his seat beside Italy, who smiled widely at him, partly because he loved him but mostly because the tall blonde had finally shut up.

"Is it almost over?" Italy whispered.

"Ten minutes, tops," Germany replied quietly, "Unless America decided to say something."

Unfortunately for the Italian, America stood up and began to preach about heroism and fast food. Italy watched as crumbs from the cookie he'd eaten dropped from the US's lips and rolled down his jacket onto the table in front of him. A wave of nausea suddenly hit Italy like a brick; he paled and his face began to shine with perspiration. Germany noticed the change in his lover and placed a large but gentle hand on his shoulder,

"Italy? Are you feeling okay?" he mumbled in his thick German accent.

"Doitsu, I-" before he could finish, Italy slapped a hand to his mouth and darted from the meeting room, knocking his chair over in the process. A shocked silence filled the room, mainly due to the fact that the Italian had moved faster than anyone had ever seen him move.

"Ahem," America cleared his throat loudly, "Rude!" He snapped his mouth shut quickly however, when he saw the disapproving look on England's face.

"Err, I should…" Germany stood up and quickly followed the path Italy had taken. America raised his eyebrows and waved his arms out dramatically,

"Charming! Anyone else feel like ditching me as I speak? Ow!" he shot the bushy-browed Englishman a hurt look as he rubbed his sore shin, "Dude!"

Germany pushed open the door to the men's bathroom with a little _too_ much force, slamming it against the wall with a loud _thud!_ He didn't have time for manners, though, and ignored the disgruntled man that shuffled out of the room as he entered. There was only one stall locked and so the tall blonde knocked on it lightly,

"Italy? Are you in there?"

Only a small moan replied. Behind the door, Italy sat on the floor with his head leaning over the toilet; his hair was plastered to his head and he was breathing deeply, trying to stop another bout of sickness. He finally inhaled and spoke weakly through the door,

"Doitsu, I don't feel too well."

Germany chuckled, "I know, mein liebe, let me in."

The cubicle door slowly creaked open, revealing the pale Italian inside. Germany quickly scooped him up in his arms and proceeded to take him to their car so that he could take him home. Italy didn't protest, he simply buried his head into the German's shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his strong neck.

Once home, Germany carried his love into the house and up to their bedroom where he placed him gently in bed. The redhead looked up at him with big brown eyes and a single tear dropped onto his cheek,

"Am I going to die, Doitsu?"

Germany frowned and knelt down so that he was at eye level with Italy, "Of course not. You must have just eaten something bad, that's all. Everything will be okay in the morning, you'll see." He stroked Italy's damp forehead and waited for his eyes to drift shut before he left the room.

"Just something he ate," the German mumbled to himself as he made his way downstairs, "But all he eats is pasta…"

**Thanks so much for reading! This is my first Hetalia fic so let me know if you like it! More chapters coming very soon!**


	2. Worry

**Chapter 2: Worry**

Germany's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone brightly through the bedroom window. He rubbed his arm across his face as he yawned loudly and then reached over to wake Italy. He wasn't there. The German lifted the duvet to see if he'd simply crawled underneath (this sometimes happened if Italy was cold during the night) but he was nowhere to be seen. A loud retching sound coming from the bathroom alerted Ludwig of his lover's presence and he quickly whipped the covers back and dashed towards the unholy noise.

Italy was sitting beside the toilet, his head resting on his arms as he stared into the swirling bowl of water. He looked up meekly as Germany entered the room and rubbed his eyes,

"I still don't feel too good," he mumbled, and another retch arched his back. He flushed the toilet and got shakily to his feet, "I think I'm done."

"We should call a doctor, Feli," Germany said as his hands reached out for the smaller country.

Italy shook his head, "No, I'm feeling better I think," he forced a smile and began to brush his teeth as Germany walked over to him, "Oh and Doitsu," Italy continued, "You should put some clothes on, you'll get cold."

The German looked down only to realise that he was standing naked. He flushed a deep crimson and cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, "Vell, yes. I vas just vorried," his thick accent slurred his words as his embarrassment grew and he quickly ran back into the bedroom to find his boxers. Italy couldn't help but chuckle.

Ten minutes had passed and Germany was making breakfast in the kitchen when his love walked in and sat at the table.

"I was going to bring you something up," the German spoke as he continued to scramble some eggs in a sizzling pan.

"That's okay, I'm feeling much better, thank you," Italy grinned widely and sniffed the air, "Are we having pancakes?"

"No, I thought we should stick to something light, seeing as your stomach isn't quite right yet."

Italy pouted and his eyebrows knitted together, making Germany chuckle,

"Okay, okay, mein liebe, I shall make you pancakes!"

"Vee~" Italy's smile returned and he bounced up and down in his chair as he waited for the pancakes.

Once they were served Italy devoured them within seconds; he'd lathered them in maple syrup and shovelled them into his mouth like it was his last meal on Earth. Germany stared, dumbfounded, as he watched the tiny man cram his mouth full of the sweet treat.

"Feli, please slow down. You'll make your stomach ache!"

"But they're so delicious, Ludi!"

Germany's eye twitched at the nickname and he was about to scold the Italian for using it when Italy suddenly stopped eating. He dropped his fork and stared at the pancakes as though they were his worst enemy.

"Italy?" Germany stood up from his seat and started to walk towards him but Italy was already up and running for the bathroom, his hands tight against his face. The German listened from outside the bathroom door as the pancakes exited Italy's body in a very violent manner and stepped inside cautiously, worried for what he might see. Italy wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet before turning to Germany with a weak smile on his face. He sniffed and his bottom lip trembled slightly,

"I don't like this, Ludi."

Ludwig gathered the Italian in his arms and hugged him tightly, almost a little _too_ tightly, and helped him back to the living room where he placed him down on the sofa. He wiped a stray tear from Italy's cheek and spoke softly, as though to a wild animal,

"I'm going to call a doctor, okay?" Italy opened his mouth to protest but a large finger pressed it shut, "Maybe they'll know how to help you feel better?"

Italy shook his head, his curl flopping from side to side, "No! I don't want a doctor, Doitsu! No! No! No!" he started trying to get up from the sofa but Germany held him down firmly,

"Alright. How about this; I'll call China and see if he'll come and take a look at you? Does that sound okay?"

"No doctor?" Italy folded his arms like a child and Germany knew at once that he'd won the battle.

"No doctor, just China."

Italy nodded his red hair and Germany kissed his forehead before going to get the phone. 'Finally,' he thought, 'We'll find out what's wrong with him.'


	3. News

**Chapter 3: News**

A rapid knocking on the door woke Italy from his doze; he'd fallen asleep on the sofa and he now watched as Germany opened the front door to reveal China.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Germany shook the shorter man's hand and ushered him inside.

"It's no problem, aru. I was in the neighbourhood anyway," the Chinaman flicked his long ponytail over his shoulder and walked over to Italy, who had stood up upon his entrance. "I hear you're not feeling too well, Feliciano?"

Italy looked at Germany, who smiled warmly and walked over to stand beside him, and then back to China, "No, I've been feeling a little sick." China rubbed his chin and nodded,

"And how long has this been going on?"

Italy wobbled a little on his feet and so Germany sat down with him on the sofa, offering the other chair to their visitor. Germany spoke up, "Only a couple of days." China was about to reply when Italy mumbled under his breath,

"Just over a month…"

Germany looked at him, shocked, "What?! I didn't-"

Italy looked at his lover and reached out for his hand, "I'm sorry, Doitsu, I didn't want to worry you! You've been working so hard with the other countries and I, I-"

"Shh, I understand, Feli. Danke. But please do not keep something like this from me again!" Italy nodded feebly and buried his head against Germany's chest. He looked at China with concerned eyes, "So, what do you think it could be?"

China leaned a little closer to the weakened Italian, "Italy, do you usually feel sick during the day?" Italy shook his head from his position on Germany's wide chest. China continued, "Mornings?" Italy nodded and China sighed, a small smile spreading across his face, "Ah, I see."

"See what?" Germany moved Italy so that he was no longer resting on him and leaned towards China, his bright eyes piercing the older man's.

"Well, aru… I've seen this kind of thing only a couple of times before with the Nordics and some other smaller countries."

"What? What is it?!" Germany was on his feet.

"Am I dying?!" Italy began to cry.

China shook his head and laughed a little, much to Germany's annoyance, "No, no. Nothing like that, aru." He turned to Italy and smiled gently, "You're pregnant."

"Ah…" Italy seemed to freeze, as did Germany, and silence enveloped the room. It was soon broken by the sound of a rather tall, blonde man fainting.

"He's waking up, aru!"

"Doistu… Doitsu, are you okay?"

Germany opened his eyes. He was lying on the sofa, his head propped up by a couple of throw cushions. Italy was kneeling beside him and China was looking relieved as he stood at the end of the sofa holding a damp towel. Germany groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You fell and hit your head on the table," Italy explained.

"Why did I-" Germany's eyes widened and he looked at Italy's stomach, "Ah!" he scrambled back a little on the sofa and Italy grabbed his hand, a serious look clouding his usually vacant expression,

"We're having a baby, Doitsu, isn't that wonderful?!"

"I… I don't understand," Germany said, honestly.

"It is entirely possible for countries such as ourselves to reproduce," China added flatly.

"But he's a _man_!"

China shook his head, his ponytail flopping from side to side, "That doesn't matter with us… Congratulations, aru!"

Germany looked at China and then back to his small lover. His eyes began to sparkle and he finally smiled, "We're having a baby, Feli!" He stood up and picked up Italy like a ragdoll, "We're having a baby!"


	4. Coping

**Chapter 4: Coping**

It had been almost a month since China had revealed the big news to Germany and Italy and not much had changed in their household. Well, apart from Italy's odd mood swings and revolting cravings.

It was almost eleven in the evening and the two nations were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Italy's legs were lying on Germany's lap and he was stretched out with his hand on his stomach. He wasn't exactly _showing_ yet but he did seem a little softer around his midsection. The redhead sighed loudly,

"Vee~" he looked at Germany, who remained glued to the television screen (there was a documentary about WW2 on) and when his lover didn't respond he sighed again, louder, "VEEE~". Germany looked at him and rolled his eyes,

"What?"

Italy shuffled around so that his head was now on the German's lap, "Nee, Doitsu, could I have something to eat?"

"It's too late to eat something now, you'll get a stomach ache," he turned back to the TV.

"But Doitsu~, I'm so hungry!" Italy whined.

The blonde huffed and got to his feet, knocking the Italian's head from his lap, "Fine, what do you want?" he snapped.

Italy's bottom lip began to quiver and Germany's eyebrows shot up; he hadn't meant to upset him! Hell, he hadn't even been that sharp had he? He quickly sat back down beside his pregnant love and pulled his head to his chest,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Italy sniffed, "S'ok. I think it's just my Normans…"

Germany stopped stroking his head and lifted the Italian's chin so that he could look into his big brown eyes, "Your what?"

"Normans, that's what China said!" Italy looked deadly serious as Germany burst into a fit of laughter. His loud guffaws startled the Italian and he leaned away from him, a slight frown on his face, "What?!"

Germany wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath, trying to control his laughter, "_Hormones_, not 'Normans'."

"…Oh," Italy's cheeks pinked and he jutted his bottom lip out sullenly, "Well, I didn't know!"

Germany smiled and got to his feet once more, "Okay, what would you like to eat, mein liebe?" This seemed to knock Italy out of his sulk and his eyes brightened,

"Wurst! With ice cream!"

"Right," Germany swallowed, trying not to vomit at the thought, "Wonderbar."

The next week was full of meetings with the other nations. Russia had decided that he would announce to the world that he had an atom bomb and, whether it was true or not, the other countries needed to gather to talk about options.

Germany and Italy were a little late due to the fact that Italy couldn't stop throwing up when they were travelling and Germany had to keep stopping the car to save the expensive upholstery. They finally walked into the meeting room fifteen minutes after the meeting had started, Italy looking like he had the plague. Japan was in the middle of speaking and, being the polite gentleman that he was, he stopped mid-sentence to bow to the new arrivals. He looked at Italy as he sat down shakily and frowned deeply,

"Italy san, are you feeling alright?"

"I-"

"-He's fine," Germany interrupted his love.

"He sure doesn't _look_ fine," France chimed.

"Yeah, he looks like he has smallpox or something!" America shuffled his chair a little further from the Italian.

"Yeah bro, you look like shit," Italy's brother scoffed, compassionate as usual.

"Maybe Germany's been 'giving it to him' too hard, non?" France giggled.

Germany stood up, his tall, dark shadow enveloping the other nations, "Feliciano is perfectly fine!" he bellowed. Italy grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down but the German's anger was at boiling point, "He's just feeling a little under the veather!"

"Vee~ Doitsu, sit down, please," Italy tugged harder on his love's sleeve and Germany finally caved. His shoulders sagged and he sat down firmly.

England cleared his throat and gestured to a still-silent Japan, "Please, Japan, continue."

Italy continued to hold Germany's hand throughout the entire meeting, scared that he might erupt again, and Germany let him. He felt like Italy was his anchor, holding him down in the calm sea as the storm raged above.


	5. Growing Pains

**Chapter 5: Growing Pains**

"Come on, Feli! We're going to be late for the meeting… Again!"

The German's voice echoed through the house and he growled under his breath as there was no response from his love. It had been almost three months since they'd discovered Italy was expecting Germany's child and all had been going well. That was until some of the other nations had begun to get suspicious as to why Italy was always feeling so sick and tired. Germany had told them he was just 'under the weather' but he didn't know how long that little white lie would hold up. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Italy to emerge; they were going for a scan after the meeting today and Germany was getting far too agitated at the thought. He wanted to make sure everything was fine with the baby and his love.

"Italy! Will you hurry up!" he bellowed again.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Italy was lying on his back on the bed struggling with all of his might to fasten his pants. They had fit him last week but now his small bump was in the way. He grunted and groaned as he pulled on the fabric, sucking in his growing gut with all of his power. It was useless. He sighed, letting his tummy extend as it wanted – only a couple of centimetres from it's usual resting place – and finally gave up. Germany barged into the room like a raging bull,

"Italy, we need-" he stopped when he saw the small nation lying on the bed, red as a beetroot, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Trying to get my pants on…" Italy blushed and tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his stomach.

Germany sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, "It's normal, you know. The baby has to grow."

"But I need pants, Doitsu!" Italy whined.

Germany chuckled and opened the wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of his own pants and handed them to Italy. The redhead looked at them puzzled,

"What are these for?"

"You can wear mine for today, then we'll go out and get you some new clothes," Germany smiled as he closed the wardrobe.

"But they'll be _huge_!"

Germany grunted, "What are you trying to say?!"

"I mean," Italy stood up and held the long pants in front of him, "They're so long!"

"We'll roll them up, here," Germany helped the small Italian into his pants and rolled the bottoms up four times before helping him with his boots. The waist of the pants was just a little snug on Italy but it would do for one day.

The meeting had gone without a hitch and the nations were packing their things, ready to leave, when Romano walked over to his brother,

"Nee, Feli, you're not still feeling ill are you?"

The younger Italian had been packing his bag and he turned now to his brother, "I'm feeling okay, thanks!"

Romano scratched the back of his head nervously, "Good… I mean, yeah, man up!" He looked down, towards his shoes, and stopped when he saw the German's pants on his brother. "What the hell are you wearing those for?!"

Italy's cheeks reddened and he tugged on his shirt a little, "My, um, my pants were dirty!"

"You've got more than one pair! Get those potato-bastard's things off!" he started to pull on the pants and, upon hearing the scuffle, Germany stormed over to the fighting Italians. He picked Romano up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back,

"What the hell are you doing, sheisse kopf?!"

The fiery Italian pulled himself free and jabbed a thin finger at the German's chest, "Why is he wearing your pants?! He has his own clothes!"

Germany slapped the pointed finger away, "He already told you, his were dirty!"

"Well I don't believe you, you potato-faced bastard!"

By now the few remaining nations in the meeting room had gathered round to see what the commotion was about; America seemed to be itching to be the 'hero' but England was holding him back. Japan looked concerned for his friends and France was taking the opportunity to flirt with Canada whilst his brother was distracted.

Germany had Romano by the scruff of his neck and was about to punch him in the gut when Italy's expression changed his mind. Feliciano looked pale and tears were streaming down his face; he didn't, however, look sad. No. He looked _angry_.

"Romano!" Italy screeched, much to everyone's shock. His brother lowered his fist, which was aimed directly at Germany's face, and gawped at Italy like a dying fish. Italy continued, tears in his eyes, "I couldn't fit in my own pants, okay!"

"What?!" Romano's face crumpled into an expression of utter confusion.

"And all this fighting isn't good for the baby!" Italy raged.

Germany dropped the older Italian and dragged a hand down his own, tired face, "Feli, you-"

"-Shush!" Italy licked his lips nervously and continued to stare at his brother.

"If I may ask," France had finally let Canada go and was now listening to the argument, "What bébé?"

"_My_ baby!" Italy chirped. He'd wanted it to come out sounding strong and definite but he choked on the words as they passed his lips.

Romano's face was still one of complete confusion but he managed to swallow and speak faintly, "You're adopting?"

"Trottel," Germany mumbled.

"Oh c'est manifique!" France clapped his hands joyfully and kissed Canada's cheek in celebration.

"We're not adopting," Italy stood up a little straighter and spoke with complete conviction, "I'm pregnant."


	6. Scan

**Chapter 6: Scan**

"Pr- pregnant?!" Romano's mouth hung open and a single tear rolled down Italy's rosy cheek. Germany stepped over to his boyfriend and put a strong arm around his shoulders.

"Bloody hell," England scratched his head and let go of America, who was now too shocked to be a hero. Japan looked as shocked as Romano and had to sit down so as not to _fall_ down. Romano's laughter suddenly filled the room, jolting Italy from his reverie,

"You know, brother, sometimes you're too dumb for your own good," Romano laughed harder as he held his stomach. Germany stepped forward, ready to knock him out but Italy pulled him back.

"Romano," Italy started, "I know this sounds a bit odd but-"

"'A bit odd'?! You're a _man_! You can't _get _pregnant!" he continued to laugh heartily.

"Look, you little runt," Germany loomed over the smaller nation like a storm cloud, ready to let loose his rage at any moment, "He _is_ pregnant! It is totally possible for nations like ourselves to reproduce! It's happened before!"

Romano continued to laugh but not as wholly as he had been and England spoke up,

"It's true; Sweden and Finland had a child!"

"And now we are having a child, got it?!" Germany gritted his teeth as he spoke.

That stopped the laughing. Romano's smile faded and he looked from his little brother to the large German in front of him, "No. Way." He frowned deeply and his curl went poker straight, "HE'S THE FATHER?!"

Italy cowered a little behind the large German and nodded feebly.

Romano seemed to almost explode, "This potato-faced-blonde-wurst-eating-mother-lover is the father of my unborn niece or nephew?!"

"Careful, boy," Germany growled.

Italy stepped from behind his German blockade and tugged at his shirt as he spoke, "So, you believe me now, fratello?"

"I…" Romano scrunched his eyes shut and when he opened them he looked calmer, "I suppose I have no choice."

"Vee~ You're going to be an uncle!" Italy had brightened almost instantaneously and his happiness was contagious; Romano's scowl softened a little and his curl loosened,

"An uncle? Me?"

"Yes!" Italy jumped over to him and hugged him tightly, causing the older Italian to blush wildly as he felt his brother's slightly inflamed stomach brush against him. "You're going to be the best uncle ever!"

England and the rest of the countries made their way over to the expecting couple and each gave their congratulations; France tried to kiss Germany's cheeks but was swiftly shoved aside by England and America. Japan seemed sincerely happy for his friends and allies and offered his help in any way they needed. Canada tried to say congrats but was completely unnoticed by the other countries and so moved back to watch from a distance.

"Ah," Germany looked at his watch and raised his voice to be heard over the commotion, "We must be going, we'll be late for the scan!"

"Sc- scan?" Romano's eyes sparkled.

"To make sure the bambino's doing okay," Italy chimed. He looked at Germany and asked a silent question with his warm chocolate eyes. Germany sighed and nodded feebly, much to Italy's joy. "Hey, Romano! Why don't you come to the scan with us? You could see the baby!"

"I could?" the older Italian seemed awestruck and looked to Germany for approval.

"Sure, why not," Germany seemed less than pleased.

Germany pulled the car into the parking lot and opened the door to step out before realising Italy was sitting statue-like in the passenger seat. He seemed rooted to the spot and he was sweating buckets.

"Hey," Germany leaned over the seat to look at Romano in the back, "Wait outside a second will you?" The elder Italian began to protest but one stern look from the blonde sent him on his way. Germany turned back to look at Italy beside him, "What's wrong?"

Italy shook his head silently.

"Come on now, you want to see your, um, bambi don't you?"

Italy smirked at Germany's attempt at Italian, "Its 'bambino'. And yes, I want to see it."

"So what's the problem?"

Italy sighed and looked up at his love, "What if there's something wrong? What if I'm doing something that hurts it? What if-"

"-What if it's perfect and you're doing everything right?" Germany smiled and brushed some hair from Italy's face, "Come on, everything is going to be just fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Germany was right. The scan went without a hitch and even Romano shed a tear as the nurse showed them the baby on the ultrasound machine. She told them that Italy was very healthy and everything was going well.

Coming out of the hospital, Italy was in a much brighter mood; he was practically skipping towards the car and asked for pasta and wurst when they got home, much to Romano's disgust. Soon enough, however, Italy was asleep in the passenger seat and Germany dropped Romano off at his house. As he was getting out of the car, the older Italian turned to the father of his niece/nephew and smiled,

"You know, potato-bastard, I think you'll be an alright Dad."

Germany smiled back and looked lovingly at his sleeping mate, "Let's hope so."


	7. Mood Swings

**Chapter 7: Mood Swings**

Italy ran down the never-ending corridor filled with red lights and snarls as the dark mass gained speed behind him. He kept tripping on something and he couldn't run fast enough because of his large, pregnant stomach in front of him. He fell suddenly and scraped his hands on the gravel beneath his feet. The huge, black mass engulfed him and he screamed as it entered his mouth and nose and eyes and clasped it's smoky hands around his stomach.

"Feli, Feli wake up," Germany shook his lover gently and Italy's eyes finally fluttered open, sore from crying in his sleep. "You had a nightmare, mein liebe, are you okay?"

Italy sniffed and rolled over so that he was facing Germany; it was just past three in the morning and the only light was coming from the moon outside. Germany's light hair seemed to illuminate his features slightly and it comforted the pregnant Italian, knowing that he was close by. He touched his stomach tentatively, now more than just a small bump; at almost five months pregnant he had a pronounced curve to his stomach and the buttons on his pyjamas were straining with the extra pressure. He winced as he touched it, not because of his stomach but because of his hand. It hurt like hell.

Ludwig noticed Italy wince and took his smaller hands in his own. He turned on the lamp beside their bed and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could inspect them more closely. Four tiny half-moon marks dotted Italy's palms; his nails had dug into his skin so ferociously that his hands were bleeding. Germany traced the scratches with his thumb and Feli hissed through his teeth.

"That must have been some nightmare," Germany whispered as he reached into the bedside cabinet for the first aid box.

"Vee~" Italy rubbed his tired eyes and shuffled up the bed so that he could lean against the headboard as Germany saw to his hands.

The German carefully cleaned the wounds with some spray and wrapped some gauze around each of Italy's palms, careful not to press too hard and hurt him. He kissed each bandaged hand and, to his surprise, Italy pulled his face to his and began kissing him fiercely. The shocked German didn't resist as Italy pulled him on top of his smaller body and began to pull off the taller man's shirt. However, when Germany's bare skin touched Italy's swollen belly he stopped kissing and leaned away from the ravenous Italian.

"Vee~" Italy moaned, "What's wrong, Ludi?"

"Nothing, it's just… I can't."

Italy leaned on his elbows and frowned, "What? Why?"

Germany gestured to the Italian's stomach and moved aside so that he was no longer straddling him. Italy's eyes seemed to burn in their sockets,

"It's because I'm fat isn't it?!"

Germany blanked and his mouth opened and closed slowly, "No, of course not, I-"

Italy jumped out of the bed, almost falling out of the window in the process, and stood with his hands on his hips, his stomach jutting out in front of him like a small melon beneath his shirt, "Don't lie you potato-bastard!"

"I'm not lying, I- Wait, what?"

"I bet you think I'm so ugly now, don't you?! I bet you're having an affair!"

"Don't be so stupid."

"So now I'm stupid too?!" the feisty Italian suddenly held his stomach and frowned. Germany knelt on the bed, alert,

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Italy was silent for a moment as he moved his hand across his stomach; he looked utterly puzzled and a little scared.

"Feli, what is it?!" Germany was on his feet now, beside his love.

"Ew!" Italy swiftly moved his hands away from his stomach and stared at it like it was a foreign object, "Something _moved_!"

"Really?" Germany smiled and placed his large hands on Italy's stomach, "The baby moved?"

Italy nodded silently.

Something suddenly stirred beneath the surface of his stomach; it felt like bubbles rising and falling under his skin, not an unpleasant feeling really. Germany's cheeks flushed and he spread his fingers out so as not to miss a single movement of his unborn child.

"Erstaunlich," Germany muttered.

Italy placed his hands over Germany's and giggled as another ripple moved through his abdomen, "I think our little bambino likes you," he whispered.

"Of course they do! I'm their Vater!"

Italy groaned slightly and started to make his way to the bathroom, Germany still attached to his stomach.

"Err, Doitsu," he tried to prise away the German's hands, "I need to use the bathroom."

"But what if I miss something?"

Italy sighed, "You can't come with me, okay! I'll be right back!"

Germany pouted, looking a lot like his love, and sloped off to the bed, "Fine, but hurry up!"


	8. Awesome

**Chapter 8: Awesome**

Almost half way through his fifth month of pregnancy, Italy was starting to feel the strain. His ankles ached, his back ached, his neck ached, hell,_ everything _ached. He sat on the sofa, a large bag of potato chips resting on his protruding stomach; something was on the TV but he wasn't watching it, he was much more interested in the snacks. However, his hand soon found the bottom of the bag and he was forced to move in order to find more.

He leaned his hand against the arm of the sofa so that he could push himself upright; it wasn't _too_ hard to get up yet but he knew it soon would be. His stomach weighed heavily on him and he could only just see his toes, soon he'd be like a beached whale, he giggled to himself. The redhead sighed and rested a loving hand on his stomach as he made his way into the kitchen. Germany was at yet another meeting and so he had been left home alone, _not_ a sensible thing when there were so many treats in the fridge to choose from.

Slowly, he opened the refrigerator and stuck his small head in to closer inspect its contents. The door was lined with beers, Germany's of course, and the top shelf was nothing but various pasta sauces. He grabbed a couple of jars and placed them on the counter for later, returning to the cold abyss that contained his lunch. Some canned meat caught his eye, as well as some plum jelly and some other sweet confections. He pulled them all out and laid them on the counter in front of him.

"Vee~…" he thought to himself as his stomach growled, ready to consume the feast, "Something's missing… Ah! Pasta!~"

Within ten minutes his concoction was complete; a large white plate stood in the centre of the kitchen table piled high with goodies. A layer of pasta was followed by some plum jelly and pasta sauce, which was in turn followed by some wurst and a large dollop of chocolate ice cream topped it all off. Italy licked his lips and was about to dive in when Ludwig returned home.

"Vee~ Doitsu!" Italy shuffled off his chair with only a little difficulty and dashed into the living room where a very tired-looking German was standing. Italy hugged him tightly and the blonde placed a kiss on top of his head,

"How are you?"

Italy beamed, "Good! I made some lunch!"

Before Germany could respond a very loud, very precocious silver-haired man entered the house. Prussia. Germany's shoulder's sagged and a little of the sparkle in Italy's eyes faded. He remained polite, however,

"Ah, Prussia! Hi!"

"'Sup," Prussia barged past his brother and knelt in front of the small Italian. In one swift movement he wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his ear to Italy's stomach. Of course, he'd known about the pregnancy a while now, it wasn't like the others could keep secrets, but it was the first time he'd actually _seen_ the pregnant man.

Italy's pleading eyes wandered to Germany's and Ludwig prodded Gilbert in the back firmly,

"What are you doing, bruder?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes but remained glued to Italy, "I'm listening, duh."

"To what?!" Germany's patience was wearing thin.

Prussia pointed at Italy's rounded belly, "To see if there's something in there!"

Italy looked utterly bewildered but when Prussia began massaging his stomach as he listened to it, Italy's cheeks flushed and a small smile spread across his face. That did it. Germany picked up his brother by his collar and threw him onto the sofa.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Prussia rubbed his bruised head, "I was only listening to see if anything awesome was inside!" he looked at Italy and smiled thinly, "Maybe it's one of those chest-busters, you know, from America's movie!" He started to flail wildly, acting as though something was bursting out of his chest.

Italy paled and wobbled slightly on his feet, fortunately Germany was there to steady him. He frowned at his brother and pointed to the front door,

"Out. Now."

"But, I wanna stay for a while!" Gilbert moaned, "I wanna see how awesome it is when Italy starts going crazy!"

Italy looked at Germany with a puzzled expression and Ludwig scowled at his brother, a warning not to say anything more. Prussia obviously didn't get the hint as he continued,

"You know, you said he goes off it now and then! Acts like a complete nutter!"

"I-" Germany began but Italy pushed himself free of his grasp and stared at him like an enraged bull,

"You told him I'm crazy?!" he yelled.

Germany held up his hands in defence as Prussia slinked away, out of the house, "Nein, mein liebe. I simply mentioned that you're not yourself sometimes… It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I can't help it!" Italy's cheeks were bright red and his eyes were filling with tears, "I try to be normal, I really do! But I'm so _scared,_ Doitsu!" His voice cracked on that last word and the tears finally fell from his brown eyes.

Germany quickly gathered his arms around him and held him as he wept silently. It was the first time the Italian had admitted he was actually scared and it made everything seem much more _real_ somehow.

"Shh," Germany stroked Italy's hair as he whispered, "Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."

"Promise?" Italy sniffed.

"Promise."


	9. Is it time?

**Chapter 9: Is it time?!**

"Nnn… Aahh… Vee~"

Germany slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the flickering numbers on the clock on his bedside table. It read 3:44am. Beside him, well _behind_ him as they were spooning, Italy made another restless groan and wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. It was becoming harder and harder for the young Italian to sleep at night, what with his six-and-a-half month swollen stomach and the constant kicking of the baby. Germany rolled over so that he could look at his struggling lover and sighed; Italy was frowning in his sleep and had somehow managed to wrap himself up in his pyjamas like a straightjacket.

The German chuckled as he tried to unwrap Feli from his snare and, to his surprise, Italy's big brown eyes fluttered open.

"Vee~ Doitsu…" he groaned.

Ludwig tugged a little harder on Italy's pyjama top and managed to untangle his arm but Italy didn't look any more comfortable. He shifted his weight, lifting his large stomach to try and lie on his back but it was no use, it hurt too much. He rolled back on his side and faced Germany,

"I can't get comfy, Doitsu."

The blond man stroked Italy's auburn hair gently and frowned, worried for his love, "I wish I could help more, Feli…"

Italy's bottom lip quivered and a plump tear rolled down his cheek, onto the pillow, "Vee~ I'm so tired, why won't the bambino sleep?"

With strong arms, Germany pulled Italy closer to him (as close as the pregnant man's belly would allow) and rested his chin on his head. Italy's eyes began to drift shut and Germany could feel his muscles relaxing slowly. That was until Italy began to struggle free of his embrace.

"What's wrong, Feli?"

Italy sighed and hoisted himself into a sitting position; he looked utterly fed up and the dark circles under his eyes resembled thunder clouds,

"I need to pee."

"Ah," was all Germany could reply.

The Italian shuffled out of the bed and plodded slowly to the bathroom, one hand supporting his stomach. His back was aching and there was a strange pressure in his abdomen, _stupid bladder_, he thought to himself.

When he returned to the bedroom, Germany was snoring softly. It didn't bother the Italian though, at least _one_ of them was getting their sleep. He felt too uncomfortable and hot to sleep and so he made his way downstairs, preparing a culinary delight in his mind. As he reached the refrigerator, Italy's hand darted to his stomach; a sudden cramp made him double over as the air whooshed from his lips.

"Nee, stop that kicking," he moaned as he straightened up. He reached inside the fridge for a tasty-looking jar of homemade apple sauce left from the day before and took it out. As he was about to attain cutlery to eat the sauce another cramp rocked him, this one harsher than the last. The jar dropped from his hand and apple mush splattered onto the floor.

"Ow!" Italy gripped his stomach with both hands as his face contorted into one of pain. He gripped the counter behind him with one hand and rubbed the curve of his belly with the other, trying to calm the baby down. Man, was it _lively_. He thought the rubbing may be soothing the baby but another stabbing pain in the gut told him otherwise. Italy slid to the floor, gritting his teeth and holding his stomach. Was this really happening? He was only 6 and a half months along, the baby _couldn't_ come yet!

"Doi-" he sucked in air as another wave of pain hit him, "DOITSU!"

Germany woke up with a start; he had been having the strangest dream where he and Italy had been camping and a giant bear with bushy eyebrows had offered them tea… Weird. But what had woken him so suddenly? His question was soon answered as he heard his lover wailing for him downstairs.

The German flung back the covers of the bed and practically rolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight; Italy was lying on the floor, legs sprawled out like a ragdoll and arms tightly squeezed around his stomach. His face wore a mask of utter panic, which Ludwig's soon matched as his blue eyes moved to the sticky mess on the floor. Good God, was he in labour already?!

Ludwig knelt down beside his love and placed a gentle hand on his back; he swallowed back his worry and spoke firmly,

"Feli, we need to get you to hospital. Now."

Italy sobbed, "I don't want to, Doitsu!" He hissed as the pain continued.

"You don't have a choice!" Germany snapped, "The baby's coming!"

"H- How do you know?" Italy looked at him, big brown eyes pleading and helpless.

Germany gestured to the mess-covered floor, "Your waters have already broken!"

Italy's lip curled up in confusion as he looked around him, "They have?!"

Blond eyebrows rose above blue eyes and Germany's mouth gaped open, "How could you not notice?! It's all over the floor!"

Italy looked around, worried, and then… he smiled. His eyes scrunched up and he began to giggle, despite the dull ache in his belly,

"Ahaha- Doi- Hahaha- Doitsu, that's apple sauce!"

"Apple-" Germany's face flushed bright crimson and his mouth made a perfect 'o' shape. "But still," he continued, trying to regain his composure, "You're clearly having contractions!"

Italy frowned and looked at his stomach, as if waiting for an answer from it. Nothing. The pain had stopped and he felt okay. In fact, he felt _hungry_.

"Vee~ It's stopped," he smiled as Germany helped him to his feet, careful not to slip on the apple sauce covering the floor.

"We should still get you to the hospital!" The German was panicking, sweat running down his face.

"No," Italy shook his head, "I feel fine now."

"But-"

"-I feel FINE, Doitsu!" the Italian snapped.

"At least let me ring China, see what he says about it?" Germany pleaded.

Italy ultimately gave in and let him call the Asian nation.

China arrived about an hour later, medical kit on hand. Apparently what Italy had experienced was something called 'Braxton Hicks', a kind of 'false labour' brought on by lack of rest. Germany relaxed when he heard everything was just fine and he moved silently into the kitchen as Italy eventually fell asleep on the sofa. He was finally getting the rest he so dearly needed.


	10. Mad Dash

**Chapter 10: Mad Dash**

"We have a large selection of cribs to choose from; white ones, pink ones, blue ones, plain ones, veneered ones, beach, oak, pi-"

"Okay!" Germany sighed heavily. He and Italy had come to IKEA get some furniture for the baby's nursery, only to be shown around by Sweden, who just 'happened' to be wandering around the store. His monotone mumbling was starting to get on the German's nerves and since he was the only one listening he needed some sort of escape.

"Ah, Sweden, do you have any chairs?"

The Swede's eyes sparkled and he quickly marched off to make a list of every chair the store had in stock. Germany's shoulders sagged in relief; he only wanted a crib and perhaps a mobile for the baby to look at.

Germany made his way down one of the many aisles, searching for his 7 month pregnant love. He found him near the bookshelves, his big brown eyes shimmering with an emotion Germany couldn't quite comprehend. He slipped his arm around Italy's thick waist and spoke into his neck, making the Italian shiver a little,

"What are you thinking, mein liebe?"

"Vee~ I was thinking that maybe we should buy a bookcase to put some books in."

"That's usually what they're used for," Germany teased.

"No~ I mean, some books for the bambino!" Italy pouted.

Germany smiled, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Feli." He felt the Italian lean on him a little more than before and understood that he was getting tired. He was sure Italy had been unconscious more in the past month than he had been awake but he didn't mind one bit, especially if it meant he remained fit and healthy.

Germany sat Italy down in one of the rocking chairs and smiled, slightly out of character, "Wait right here, I'll be back in a moment!"

Ludwig returned moments later with a shopping cart and gestured to it boldly,

"Your carriage, my lady."

Italy chuckled as Germany helped him to his feet and lifted him carefully into the cart. The younger man sat with a huge grin on his face as the German pushed him around the store; this way he could rest _and_ look for baby items.

"Ooh~ this looks pretty!" Italy pointed to a small table and stool with butterflies painted all over it but Germany quickly veered the cart off in the opposite direction, startling him.

"Shh!" Germany clamped his hand over Italy's mouth as they stopped behind a large pile of wooden stools.

"Wht is 't Do'su?" Italy mumbled through the German's hand.

Germany was in full 'soldier mode' as he peered around the stools at an oblivious Sweden. He turned back to Italy and whispered,

"We're hiding from Sweden."

Italy giggled and tried to manoeuvre himself so that he could peer too but it was practically impossible in his condition. He huffed and folded his arms. Germany noticed the man's distress and tried to hide his smirk. Instead he gripped the handles of the cart and spun it 360 so that it now faced the area where Sweden stood.

"Doitsu, what are you-"

Before he could react, Germany made a dash for the exit. He ran at full speed, pushing the cart containing Italy in front of him and knocking anything and anyone out of their way. Sweden noticed them at the last moment and opened his mouth to talk about the various chairs the store stocked but had to quickly dive into a pile of beanbags in order to avoid a collision with the expectant parents.

"Veeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Italy squealed as Germany darted out of the store and into the parking lot. He pushed the cart all the way to their car and quickly scooped the Italian out of it and placed him gently in the passenger seat of the Volkswagon. Italy tugged on his seatbelt as Germany got into the driver's seat,

"What about the crib, Doitsu?"

"I'll order one online," the German started the car and quickly sped out of the parking lot, before Sweden could follow them.

**I wanted to write just a bit of nonsense!**

**Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews/favourites so far!**


	11. Baby Shower

**Chapter 11: Baby Shower**

Italy's eighth month of pregnancy was going smoothly so far; sure, he ached in places he didn't even know he had and he had to waddle in order to get anywhere, but he felt pretty healthy in himself and was enjoying the extra attention his condition was getting from Germany. The German was now by his side almost 24/7; if Italy needed to pee, he'd follow him into the bathroom. If Italy was hungry, Germany would practically drag him to the kitchen to eat. He had become a doting father before the baby was even born.

"Vee~," Italy sighed as he sat upright on the sofa, "I think I'll make some pasta." Germany had popped out for some groceries (he refused to let Feliciano leave the house now) and so the Italian was all alone.

It took a couple of attempts to hoist himself up from the sofa but he finally managed, a little wobbly as he stood up, and waddled into the kitchen, one hand resting on his lower back, the other on his large stomach. To his surprise someone was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah, hello Italy san," Japan stood and bowed slightly as Italy entered the room.

"Japan! I didn't know you were even here!" Italy hugged the dark-haired nation and plopped himself down in one of the chairs, "What are you doing here?"

Japan's cheeks flushed a little and he fumbled with his sleeves; Germany had organised a surprise baby shower for the expectant Italian and had sent Japan over to make sure he didn't leave the house or go to bed. But Japan was no liar and he was struggling to find something to say to distract the Italian from his question,

"Ano," Japan began, "Germany san sent me here to keep an eye on you," it wasn't a _lie_ exactly.

Italy smiled, however, "Ahh, Doitsu has been very protective lately," he absently stroked the curve of his belly as he smiled at Japan.

"Well, that can be expected. He _does _love you after all," Japan smiled warmly and then looked to the back door as someone fumbled with the handle.

Moments later a very flustered looking England walked in; bags piled high and sweat dripping down his face. He was soon followed by America who was carrying well-wrapped boxes and stuffed animals.

"Watch where you're walking, you berk!" England snapped at America, totally oblivious of the two nations already occupying the kitchen, and Alfred smiled as he plonked the boxes down on the kitchen table,

"You shouldn't be carrying so much stuff, dude! Not in your con-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Japan and Italy sitting at the table, "Dudes! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here!" Italy laughed.

America looked quizzically at England and then back to the others, "But you're not supposed to _be_ here," he sighed dramatically.

"Why not?" Italy started to eye the pretty boxes piled high on his kitchen table, "And what are all these for?"

"Ah!" Arthur wrapped his arms around as many boxes as he could and pulled them away from Italy, causing the redhead to pout, "They're nothing, really!"

"Just some presents for the baby shower!" Alfred beamed.

That won him a smack around the head from England, "You wanker! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Japan rubbed his temples as the English-speaking nations continued to argue and turned to Italy, "Italy san, I apologise for the mix-up."

Italy turned to him and spoke quietly, so that the others couldn't hear, "Vee~ Japan, what's a 'baby shower'?"

"Ah," Japan stammered, "It's a-"

"-It's a gathering of friends and family to celebrate the baby before it's born," Italy turned to see his tall, blond love standing behind him holding a giant teddy bear. They both smiled and Germany placed a kiss atop the Italian's head.

Italy clapped his hands together, "So all of these presents are for the bambino?!"

"Ja, it was supposed to be a surprise." The German leered at America and England but couldn't stay angry for long, after all they'd offered to bring everyone's presents over before the guests arrived.

The doorbell rang.

"That'll be the guests," Germany plonked the bear with the rest of the gifts on the table and answered the front door. Nations spilled into the house like a flood of ants, looking for nibbles and drinks. Luckily Japan had already laid out some snacks and was pouring drinks as people gathered in the large kitchen.

Italy forced himself to his feet with some effort and was bombarded with kisses and hugs and a lot of belly-touching as the world began to offer him congratulations.

France sauntered in, a little drunk already, and placed a large kiss on the Italian's lips; Italy blushed deep red as France spoke, a little slurred,

"Ah~ Italia, I'm sooo happy for you and that other fellow," he patted Italy's stomach like an obedient dog and wandered off to find some more wine.

Russia and China entered the room next and Italy prepared himself for some sort of creepy comment from the largest nation but Russia simply smiled and handed him a small box with a yellow bow tied around it,

"Congratulations, Italy," he stepped aside to let China have his say.

"How are you feeling, aru?" the Asian asked as he placed both hands on Italy's belly, "Any nausea? Dizziness?"

Italy nodded shyly, "A little."

"Well it'll all be over in a month or so!" China hugged him tightly and then stepped back to get a better look at the pregnant man, "You're practically glowing, aru!" He moved on and Germany took his place,

"Doing okay?" he asked as he threaded and arm through his love's.

Italy nodded and smiled, "This is great, isn't it! I can't wait to open the gifts!"

Germany returned the smile and kissed Italy firmly on the lips.

"Hey! Stop that you potato-bastard!" Romano and Spain stepped inside, Spain carrying three or four large boxes that had been wrapped rather haphardardly.

"Fratello!" Italy shuffled over to his brother and hugged him, a little awkwardly as his stomach was like another person in the middle of them, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Romano blushed and pushed Italy back a little, "Okay, fatty, calm down."

Italy reddened and tugged a little on his shirt, trying to conceal the huge bulge, "It's not fat!"

"I know I know," Romano smiled and placed a tentative hand on his brother's stomach, "I'm just teasing. Now, let's open some presents!"


	12. Presents!

**Chapter 12: Presents**

Germany decided that it would probably be easier – and safer for everyone – if Italy sat down to open his gifts. The tall blond walked the Italian into the living room and helped him onto the sofa, where he sat bouncing and clapping his hands in anticipation for the gifts.

He opened Russia's small box first; the yellow ribbon slid off easily and Germany sat beside his love as he removed the lid of the box. Inside was a very ornate, very _expensive_-looking Russian doll. Italy was immediately fascinated by it's many layers and Germany thanked the Russian formally as America shoved a larger box onto Italy's lap. Italy tore open the rather scruffily-wrapped parcel and smiled, a little terrified of it's contents. Germany pulled out the life-sized stuffed 'Tony', America's alien friend, and shot a perplexed look at the yank.

"Vee~ Thanks America! It's cute!" Italy beamed.

"Me next!" France pushed America aside and popped a small plastic box in front of the pregnant fellow.

Italy opened it and within seconds his smile faded; he paled and pushed the box onto Germany's lap quickly whilst holding one hand against his mouth. Germany peered gingerly into the box and almost threw it at the Frenchman when he saw what it held inside. France looked utterly shocked,

"What?! It's a French delicacy!"

America tried to sneak a peek into the box and Germany handed it to him eagerly, not wanting to hold it any longer. England snatched the box from America and turned green when the aroma hit him; he quickly dashed out of the room, both hands pressed to his mouth.

America sighed and looked at France, "What on earth is it?"

"Escargots!" he hiccupped, still a little tipsy, "Snails!"

"Doitsu~" Italy moaned, "Can we look at something else please?"

"Ja," Germany shot France one last disapproving look and picked up a small white box from the floor. It had a very neat red bow tied around it and a small card that read 'To my dearest friends, may you find happiness wherever you go. Your loving companion, Kiku'.

Italy opened it, careful not to tear the pretty paper, and Japan spoke as the Italian lifted out three small fabric tags,

"They're Omamori," the black-haired man explained, "Good luck charms. One for each of you."

"Thank you, Kiku!" Italy tried to get up to hug his good friend but his stomach had managed to pin him to the sofa. Instead, Kiku simply bowed, a light blush feathering his cheeks.

The rest of the gifts were opened and received with grace, even if some of them _were_ quite ridiculous. Sweden and Finland gave the expectant couple a very pretty mobile for the nursery; it had snowflakes, feathers and various coloured baubles dangling from it and it played a very sweet tune which Finland said came from his home. Romano had gone overboard, giving his brother enough baby clothes to fill a wardrobe (all of neutral colours as they didn't yet know the sex of the unborn child) and coupons for several hundred diapers. Prussia wandered in late and gave Italy an unwrapped stuffed doll that somewhat resembled the Pope.

Most of the guests had moved to the kitchen where the last of the drinks were being served and only Italy, Germany and England remained in the living room. The man with the thick eyebrows was in a sort of daze as he stared at Italy's mountain of a stomach and it was only when the mother-to-be spoke that he looked away from it,

"England, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

Arthur shook his head to clear the cobwebs and cleared his throat, "Fine. I'm fine…" He got to his feet and gestured to the kitchen, "I should…" Without another word the Englishman had retreated to the kitchen to find his boyfriend, America. Of course, no one was supposed to _know_ they were lovers but it was pretty obvious to anyone with functioning eyes.

Italy tried to reposition himself on the sofa and groaned a little as a dull ache worked its way into his lower back. Germany pulled him closer and kissed his cheek gently,

"Enjoying yourself, mein liebe?"

Italy nodded, his curl bouncing as he did so, "Vee~ We have so many good friends, Doitsu."

"Ja," the German smiled, "Is there anything you would like? Some food maybe?"

"Just a drink please."

Germany kissed him once more and made his way through his friends in the kitchen to get some water. Once he'd obtained the drink he made his way back to his love, only to bump into America and England in the hallway. America was resting his hand on the older nation's abdomen and kissing his neck but once England noticed Germany's presence he shoved the yank off of him quickly. Germany smirked but remained silent.

"I've brought your dri-" he stopped as he saw Italy curled up on the sofa, snoring softly, and placed the water on the floor beside him before covering him with a blanket. "Sleep well, mein liebe."


	13. Almost Time

**Chapter 13: Almost Time**

Germany was pottering around in the nursery as Italy watched some TV downstairs. It was all the nine month pregnant man could do, well that and pee a lot, and he was getting more and more frustrated with his body for not letting him do what he wanted. His due date was next week and he felt like he might explode if he didn't get the baby out soon.

He rubbed his swollen stomach and felt the baby turn over underneath the surface. Wonderful, it was now pressing firmly on his spine, causing his back to ache even more than it had been. And now he needed to pee… Again.

"Vee~" he pressed firmly into the sofa with his hands and tried to push himself up onto his feet but it was physically impossible. The utter mass of his stomach had knocked his balance completely off and he was stranded there like a beached whale. And he _really_ needed to pee.

"Doitsu! DOITSU!"

Germany skidded round the corner and into the living room like a man possessed, "Was?! Is the baby coming?! I'll get towels!"

Italy shook his head and held out his arms like a kid wanting to be picked up, "No, I need help getting up!"

Ludwig sighed and the insane look drifted from his eyes. He hoisted his love off of the sofa and helped him upstairs, holding his back so that he didn't roll backwards down the staircase. When he'd relieved himself, Italy wandered into their bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, his belly sticking up in the air. Germany sat beside him and rested his head against his stomach. A slight gurgle erupted beneath the surface,

"Are you hungry, Feli?"

Italy shook his head. He looked utterly exhausted; dark circles beneath his eyes and a constant look of weariness on his face was now the norm for the usually lively Italian. The German stroked his red hair and lay down next to him, his svelte body an alarming contrast to Italy's huge belly. Italy turned over so that he was facing his love and Germany absently placed a hand on his stomach, already feeling very protective of his little baby boy or girl.

The ache in Italy's back was becoming more of a twinge now and he began to rub underneath the curve of his stomach to try and ease the uncomfortable feeling. It didn't help. He'd come to realise that the next week or so would be filled with constant aches and twinges and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd just have to put up with it. He moaned a little and turned onto his other side, desperately trying to gain some sort of comfort.

"Hey," Germany sat up, "If you're going to go to sleep you should change into your pyjamas, it's almost ten thirty anyway."

Italy responded with a reluctant moan but Germany forced him into a sitting position whilst he got his pyjamas from the closet. Italy put them on after only a slight protest and grumbled to himself when the last few buttons wouldn't fasten on his top. Another twinge echoed through his abdomen and he rubbed the side of his large stomach, trying to stop the baby moving around.

The nations both got into bed and Germany turned off the light; he would usually read in bed but he knew that Feliciano needed as much sleep as possible and the light would only be a distraction.

"Good night, Feli," Germany kissed his love firmly on the lips and Italy sighed happily.

It was almost two forty-five in the morning when Italy was woken up by the need to use the bathroom. He manoeuvred himself out of bed and waddled to the toilet, one hand firmly supporting his back. Once he'd relieved himself he started to walk back to the bedroom, only to be rocked with another twinge, this one slightly more painful that the others had been. He gasped and leant against the wall whilst supporting his stomach.

"Now just behave yourself, bambino," he whispered.

He straightened up and was about to enter the bedroom but another pain shot across his lower stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He panted a little and held his aching stomach with both hands. He was so sick of aching all the time that he'd gotten used to the idea of constant pain; he decided to try and walk it off as that sometimes helped.

Italy waddled slowly into the spare bedroom, which Ludwig used as a study, and a shooting pain slithered through his stomach. He squeaked and leant against the desk as he gripped his belly firmly.

"Ow!" Italy's eyes widened as he realised this wasn't the usual aches and pains, "Oh… CRAP!"


	14. Arrival

**Chapter 14: Arrival**

Italy clutched his round stomach and moaned as another shooting pain ran through him. He needed Germany. NOW!

"Doi-" he tried to call for his love but his breath was taken by something warm and damp soaking through his pyjamas, "What the-" he tentatively touched a hand to his crotch and brought it away moist. His waters had broken, the baby was coming and there was no way to stop it. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall as he slowly waddled to the bedroom where the sleeping German was.

Germany had stirred from his sleep when he noticed there was no Italy beside him; he looked dazedly around the dark room and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his sleepy head. 'He's probably grabbing a snack,' he thought as another yawn escaped his lips. That was when he heard the moaning. He leapt out of the bed like a poised lion and opened the bedroom door, almost swinging it off it's hinges.

"Feli!"

The small Italian was halfway down the hallway, leaning on the wall and holding his large belly as a look of pain scrunched up his handsome features. Germany darted to his side and wrapped his arms around Italy as he guided him to the bedroom. Once inside he helped Feli onto the bed and rubbed his hands through his own blond hair,

"Are you alright? I mean, no you're not alright, are you feeling okay? No, not okay. Are-" Ludwig was interrupted as another contraction wracked Italy's body and he gripped the German's hand like a vice.

"Doitsu," he panted, "It HUUUUURTS!"

"Right," Germany nodded and regained a little of his composure, "We need to get you to the hospital," he started to gather some of Italy's clothes from the closet, silently cursing himself for not preparing a bag at an earlier time.

"Owww!" Italy groaned and held his stomach as another contraction hit, this one stronger than the others. He was hot and scared and excited all at once and it was almost too much for him to comprehend. He was usually such a simple nation; he enjoyed eating, sleeping and laughing but now, _now_ he was going to be a parent. He would have responsibilities and rules to follow. Tears began to fall from his large brown eyes as the thoughts overcame him but Germany was by his side in a second,

"Shh, its going to be just fine, mein liebe," he brushed Italy's auburn hair from his face and kissed his forehead, "We're going to meet our little baby soon."

Italy smiled but soon his face contorted into one of pain, "Make that _very_ soon!"

"Ja, we need to get to the hospital, now!" Germany moved to help Italy to his feet but the younger nation shook his head and remained solid on the bed.

"No."

Germany's eyes widened, "What? We need to go, Feli!"

"I can't!" Italy squirmed away from the German, "It's too late!"

"What do you mean too-" Germany stopped mid-sentence as he realised what Italy had meant, "It's coming now?!"

The pregnant man nodded feebly and rubbed his round stomach fondly, "Bambino's ready to come out now."

Germany freaked. Italy couldn't have the baby here, now! He needed doctors, nurses, _trained_ people! He shook his head, his usually coiffed hair feathering his forehead,

"Nein, we must go to the hospital!"

"It's TOO LATE you moron! Stupid potato-bastard!" Italy squeezed the sheets tightly as another contraction ran through him and his face turned back to it's normal vacant expression, "Ah, Doitsu I'm sorry~!"

Germany couldn't help but smile as he reached for his cell phone; he dialled a number as he held his lover's hand, regretting that decision instantly as Italy grasped it tightly,

"I'm going to call China. He'll come and give us a hand, okay?" he sat down beside Italy on the bed as he listened to the phone ringing. Finally China answered, sounding a little out of breath,

"Hello, aru?"

"China, it's me."

"Ah, how is Italy doing? Is he getting plenty of liquids? He mustn't become dehydr-"

"Das Baby kommt!"

"What, aru? I didn't quite catch that, Germany," China sounded mildly alarmed.

Germany composed himself and pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke as clearly as he could,

"The baby is coming."

A gasp was heard at the other end of the phone and then China spoke, "Congratulations! Which hospital are you at?"

The German slapped his hand to his face and gritted his teeth as he spoke, "We're not _at_ a hospital. We're at home. The baby is coming NOW!"

"Now, aru?!"

Germany grunted and held the phone up to Italy so that the Asian nation could hear his pained moans, "Ja, now."

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" The phone went dead and Germany snapped it shut before turning to his soul mate,

"He's coming, he'll be here soon."

Italy smiled through gritted teeth and scrunched his eyes closed as another, more distinct feeling, travelled through him. He grabbed Germany's hand and squeezed hard,

"I… I think I need to push…" he blushed as he looked at Ludwig.

The German's expression was a mixture of confusion and horror, "Now?! How?! Where-"

It was too late for questions; Italy moved his legs apart and Germany helped him take off his pants. This was it, no turning back. The German gulped and held Italy's hand as they welcomed their newborn child.


	15. Welcome

**Chapter 15: Welcome**

China arrived at Italy and Germany's house seven minutes after he'd put the phone down; he didn't bother knocking on the door, instead he dashed into the house like a man possessed, his bag of supplies swinging wildly at his side. The house was strangely quiet, _not_ a good sign in his experience, and so he quickly made his way upstairs.

Wang Yao pushed open the bedroom door slowly, a little scared of what he might find inside. What he saw warmed his heart.

Italy was sitting on the bed looking exhausted; his hair was damp and his cheeks were red and puffy but otherwise he looked healthy. Germany was sitting beside him, on a stool by the bed, his eyes fixated on something in the Italian's arms.

China cleared his throat and the two new parents looked his way. Germany quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes and beckoned the Chinaman over with his finger, pressing his other hand to his lips in a gesture of silence. China stepped forward and looked into Italy's arms.

There, lying peacefully and snoring softly, was a blond-haired baby with rosy cheeks and a vacant sort of smile on its face. A small curl flicked from the side of its head and its tiny hands were wrapped around Italy's fingers.

"What is it?" China whispered.

"A girl," Germany spoke without taking his eyes from his daughter.

"She's called Letizia Angela," Italy was practically beaming as he spoke, "It means 'angel of happiness'."

"Beautiful, aru," China swooned.

Suddenly the house seemed to shake as the front door burst open and multiple sets of footsteps ascended the staircase. Obviously China had informed Russia and he had in turn contacted every nation he knew. They piled into the small bedroom like a herd of elephants, Prussia and Romano pushing their way to the front.

"Awesome," Prussia breathed as he observed the beauty that was his niece.

Romano stood next to his brother and rubbed his hair lovingly, "Not bad, little bro."

Everyone took their turn to look at the new arrival; France kissed the sleeping baby, Russia observed from a distance, America was a little too loud and woke the baby, letting her reveal her bright blue eyes. (The room gasped as one at this discovery). England's eyes filled with tears and he had to move away to keep his pride and finally, Japan gave his blessings to the new parents.

"Actually," Germany stood up and placed a large hand on Kiku's shoulder, "If you would like to, Italy and I would love you to be Letizia's godfather?"

Japan's cheeks flushed pink and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "I.." he cleared his throat a little, "I would be honoured, Germany-san."

"Gut!" The German slapped Japan's back, causing him to stumble a little, and smiled widely.

"Vee~" Italy yawned, as did his daughter, and his eyes began to droop slightly. His lover knew this meant he needed to rest and so he showed everyone out, thanking them for their kind words and gifts.

He returned to the bedroom where Italy had already fallen asleep, the baby doing the same in his arms. Ludwig took his daughter and held her to his chest, being very careful to support her head and hold her as gently as possible. He wasn't used to being careful and so it took him a while to actually _walk_ whilst carrying her as he finally realised she wasn't made of porcelain.

He walked into the nursery he had so carefully created for her and laid her down softly in her crib; she murmured quietly and tugged on his finger with her tiny, chubby hand before falling back into unconsciousness.

The strong, powerful nation smiled and turned on the mobile hanging above the crib, listening as it played an unfamiliar Finnish tune and watching as in turned slowly. He realised that this was his life now; the turning of the mobile would be his existence from now on as he and Italy lived happily as a family. Nothing could possibly take that away from them and now that little Letizia had arrived, everything was going to be just perfect.

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**This is the last chapter but fret not, dear friends, I am working on another fanfic set in this time-zone and so we will see the new family progress ^_^**

**Any comments, reviews or ideas are always appreciated!**


End file.
